Leafpool Crowfeather A forbiden love
by Kyleena
Summary: no longer being updated
1. 1 First meeting

1. First meeting

Crowfeather walked slowly over to the Medicine cat's den Barkface was there tending to Ashfur. Crowfeather dipped his head as Barkface mewed "I want you to go to ThunderClan and bring Leafpool we need her healing skills now Ashfur has Blackcough and I suspect other cats will have it soon". Crowfeather nodded and ran over to the ThunderClan camp. He walked slowly in. Firestar the leader was sitting beside the fresh-kill pile with Sandstorm he looked up and trotted over "what can I do for you" he mewed. Crowfeather nodded his head respectfully and passed on Barkface's message. "Well I'll get her for you" mewed Brambleclaw coming up. Crowfeather nodded greatfully. Brambleclaw and Leafpool walked over. Leafpool looked up at Crowfeather "he told be" she mewed dropping the Catmint "lead the way". Crowfeather got up and ran to his camp nodding to Firestar on the way. _She is a pretty looking she-cat _he thought to himself then stopped _but she's a medicine cat and I'm a warrior she's in ThunderClan I'm in WindClan. _He shook his head and led the way into the Camp. From the dens eyes stared warily out. He padded into the Medicine cats clearing. Nodding to Barkface he started to go. But Barkface mewed "stay here and help Leafpool if she needs I'm going to find more Catmint" then picked himself up and left. Crowfeather turned around angrily and sat down he felt uncomfortable with Leafpool. Leafpool was staring at him "well get on with it" he snarled at her "make my mother better". Leafpool nodded

Leafpool picked up the Catmint and gave some to Ashfur. _Boy is he bossy_ she thought to herself _to bad he's not in ThunderClan_ she froze why she was thinking like that. It must be because she was in a different camp she decided. Then she heard Crowfeather snarling at her and gave some more catmint to Ashfur. "Well what do I need to do for you" mewed Crowfeather. Leafpool paused "you can go and get an apprentice to get moss soaked in water for me and you can make sure no other cats are sick if so send them here". Crowfeather glared at her then nodded and stalked off. Fleapaw came in a few moments later "Crowfeather sent me" she mewed. Leafpool nodded and meowed "good go and fetch me some water-soaked moss please". Fleapaw nodded and ran off. Leafpool lay down beside Ashfur. Crowfeather came in a few heartbeats after that and mewed coldly "no cats are ill". Leafpool nodded her thanks and felt uncomfortable with him there.


	2. 2 Sour gathering

Sour gathering

It was a few days after Leafpool had returned from the WindClan camp. Her face had been filled with Crowfeather ever since. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own fresh-kill gather here beneath Highrock for a clan meeting" Firestar's voice rang through the hollow. Leafpool padded from her den and sat down. Greystripe the clan deputy was sitting beside Firestar on top of Highrock. The cats were filing out of their dens. Goldenflower was leading Longtail with her tail. Once the cats were settled Firestar mewed "I will take Sandstorm. Brambleclaw, Mousefur. Whitepaw and Birchpaw. Cloudtail. Longtail and Goldenflower to the gathering. And of course Greystripe." The Clan murmured their agreement and went back to their dens or to get fresh-kill. Firestar walked over to the camp entrance and waited for his warriors. Leafpool came up beside him and nodded to her father and leader. Firestar nodded back.

Leafpool leaped onto the tree and crept across to the island for the gathering. Once down she trotted to the middle of it and ran right into Crowfeather "watch it" he snarled stalking away. Leafpool looked after him and felt something weird inside her "having fun" teased Mothwing the RiverClan medicine cat. Leafpool grinned and swatted Mothwing playfully on the ear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crowfeather walked away and glanced back at Leafpool who was chatting with Mothwing the RiverClan medicine cat. He felt a feeling of love in his stomach since she had come to his camp the other day. She had acted like he was so kind instead he had been like a cornered badger in daylight. He was in WindClan she was in ThunderClan and she was a medicine cat they could never have kits. He sat down when he heard Blackstar call from the tree "greetings I am glad all clans could come to the gathering tonight" he mewed and nodded to Onestar to speak. "a few days ago Leafpool from ThunderClan helped us in a time of sickness we thank you ThunderClan………."

"yes ThunderClan helped you and we want something in return" snarled Firestar "we want the patch of woodland on your territory".

"But Firestar you gave that back to use" mewed Onestar in surprise.

"so we want it back" Firestar growled

Crowfeather leaped up and spat insults at ThunderClan and Firestar. On the other side of the clearing Leafpool heard the insults and stalked over to Crowfeather. "So thats how you want to repay ThunderClan by making fun of us" mewed Leafpool as she buched her muscles to leap. She stopped she couldn't do it. There was something in her eyes she couldn't name it then it hit her. LOVE! Crowfeather was in love with her.


	3. 3 The Truth Finally told

(Sorry couldn't think of anything to add to the next chapter)

3. The Truth Finally Told

* * *

Leafpool beckoned with her tail and moved to the bushes near the edge of the island. Once they were seated she mewed "OK spit it 

out". Crowfeather looked at her "isn't it obvious" he mewed quietly "i love you". Leafpool nodded her head "i never thought i'd feel this

way but Crowfeather you know we can't be together i'm in ThunderClan your in WindClan and i'm a medicine cat". Crowfeather

nodded "do you think i don't know that" he yowled leafpool put her tail on his mouth "i love you Leafpool whatever you say theres no

cat in windclan like you" he mewed more quietly. "Crowfeather...ThunderClan...Crowfeather...ThunderClan" mewed

Leafpool quietly trying to decide "maybe we can see each other by the lake" she mewed. Crowfeather nodded slowly and mewed

"come on we have to go the gatherings going to end soon" he gave her a lick and trotted back to the clearing. Leafpool walked slowly

back _he loves me and i love him_ she thought_ but it will never work think of Yellowfang she had to give up her ktis_. Leafpool

stopped why was she thinking this she wouldn't have kits with Crowfeather...would she?

-----------

Crowfeather sat down in his place in the gathering he could just here firestar mew "okay you may keep it but only until the next

gathering" as he jumped down and beconed with his tail. Blackstar and Leopardstar followed only Onestar remained. When the other

Clans had gone Onestar jumped down and trotted with his clan to the fallen tree. When it was Crowfeather's turn he jumped up and

Stalked along the branch. As he leaped down he could see Leafpool's lean shape crossing WindClan territory. "Padding after a

ThunderClan cat are you" mewed Tornear. Crowfeather shook his head and dragged his gaze away from Leafpool. As he followed

Onestar he thought about what it would be like if Leafpool had his kits but stopped himself it could never happen. Could it?

(Okay i'm so sorry for the wait but with school and only being able to get on a few days a week)


	4. 4 Meeting under the stars

i don't own Warriors Erin Hunter does but i own this story

* * *

4. Meeting under the stars

It was a quater moon after the gathering and Leafpool daydreamed of Crowfeather. So far she hadn't been able to meet him since an

outbreak of Blackcought but she had met him while gathering herbs and they were meeting tonight by the lake. She floated through

her tasks until twilight. She slipped out of camp unseen and unheard. As she raced down to the lake she could help thinking of what it

would be like to have kits. Then stopped herself she was a medicine cat she wasn't supposed to even be seeing Crowfeather. She

slowed down as the Lake came into view. She spotted and dark shape by the stream. Leafpool lifted her nose to the air and sniffed

. She was right it was Crowfeather. Leafpool ran the rest of the way to the lake and stopped in front of him. Pushing her nose into his

fur and breathing in his scent. "I thought you'd forgotten about me" Crowfeather mewed quietly. Leafpool shook her head "there was

an outbreak of Blackcough" she mewed quietly "but i'm here now". Crowfeather nodded and padded down to the lake. Leafpool

followed close behind and sat down next to him intwining his tail with hers. She looked out to the lake silverpelt was glittering on it.

She lifted her gaze to the sky trying to read it a voice in her head mewed _Before there is peace, blood will spill blood and the lake _

_will run red_. The lake that had been touching the rocks close to her fore paws all of a sudden became sticky underpaw. Leafpool

glanced down and saw it was thick with blood. She leaped back startaling Crowfeather. She had been hearing that prophicy since

they had come to the new territory's. Her neck fur started to bristle and she shook her head to clear it. The Lake was clean again.

Crowfeather glanced at her in sympathy. "Maybe I should go" she mewed and pushed her nose into his fur. "Lets meet here in three

moon rises" she mewed running back to camp.

* * *

Crowfeather nodded and turned to go back to camp. He couldn't believe she had a sign from StarClan while she was with him. Was

it something bad. Was that why she left so quickly? How should he know he was only a warrior. Crowfeather hunted on his way

back to camp catching a rabbit and two mice. He padded into the camp and dropped his prey on the fresh-kill pile. He turned and

heard someone calling his name. It was Webfoot. "Be sure to wash her scent from your fur next time" he mewed. Crowfeather

nodded and settled down to give himself a through washing. He glanced up in surprise but Webfoot had already left. In the bushes a

pair of eyes was watching.


	5. 5 Moonpool Confession

i don't own warriors Erin hunter does but i own this plot (sort of)

* * *

5. Moonpool confession

Leafpool buissed herself by taking count of her supplies. "Almost out of Catmint" she mewed as Squirrelflight came in. "What was

that" asked Squirrelflight. Leafpool looked up "nothing I'm just running low on Catmint" she mewed. Squirrelflight nodded "I could go

get some while your at the Moonpool" she offered. Leafpool jumped up in surprise she had forgotten that tonight she would meet

with the other medicine cats at the Moonpool. Leafpool raced out of the den mewing "thanks" as she went by. Whitewing sat on

guard and nodded to her as she raced past. Leafpool followed the stream bumping into Barkface and Littlecloud the Medicine cats

from WindClan and ShadowClan. They were making their way slowly toward the Moonpool. "Have you seen Mothwing" she asked.

Barkface and Littlecloud shook their heads. Leafpool nodded and they continued on their way. There was a rustling in the bushes

and Mothwing stepped out. Leafpool mewed in greeting and Mothingwing nodded out of breath in reply. All four of them hurried into

the Moonpool. Leafpool felt her paws slip into paw prints made by other cats long ago. She crouched down on the could hard stone

and lapped up sone water from the Moonpool. As it slid down her throught she felt the Moonpool vanish and could feel nothing

beneather her paws. Suddenly she was in the clearing of Fourtrees but instead of how they left it chopped up it had been restored to

it's full beauty. Spottedleaf stepped out beside her "how" whispered Leafpool. Spottedleaf ignored her questiong and mewed "is

there something you want to tell me". Leafpool gulped she had known she would have to tell someone "will you tell my father" she

asked. Spottedleaf shook her head "I wouldn't tell a soul about you and Crowfeather" she murmered. Leafpool nodded "I can't help

meeting him I love him" she mewed. Spottedleaf nodded "I felt the same way about Firestar if I had lived things might be different

now". Leafpool nodded "is it right" she asked "I mean meeting Crowfeather loving him is it right". Spottedleaf looked at her softly "do

you think its right" she asked. Leafpool shook her head "I know its not but what can i do". Spottedleaf purred softly "all you can do

is follow your heart do what _you _think is right" she murmered "I must go now" she got up and walked away. Leafpool felt the

moonpool beneath her paws again. The other Medicine Cats were ready to go "I convinsed them to let you dream for a while longer"

murmered Mothwing. Leafpool murmered her thanks and heard a voice calling her as the left the Moonpool. It was Crowfeather.

Leafpool glanced at him "I think I'm going to take a short cut" she mewed to the other medicine cats. They nodded and kept going

Leafpool turned to Crowfeather "yes" she mewed. Crowfeather crept out from under the bush "I wanted to see you" he mewed.

Leafpool nodded pushing her nose into his fur.


	6. 6 A descion is made

I don't own warriors but i own this story

Sorry for the wait on the next chapter but with school and stuff i didn't have time and it's almost Christmas. This Chapter will leave you with some thinking

Read on.

* * *

6. A decison is made

* * *

"Leafpool we can't keep meeting like this it's not right" thats what Crowfeather had told her after the medicine cat meeting now she

had made a desicion. Leafpool ran along the border to the Lake. He should be there. A shape she saw it black and gray. She raced

even faster. "Crowfeather" Leafpool murmered. Crowfeather spun around and met her halfway. "I've made a desision" she murmered

"I'm going to run away with you". Crowfeather stared at her "thats great" he mewed the started to walk away "are you coming?" he

called. "What now" Leafpool asked. Crowfeather nodded "We have to go now or they might find out". Leafpool nodded it made

sense if she said she was leaving they might make her stay "okay" she mewed "But were will we go?" Crowfeather paused "back to

the forest it should be able to support us if not we can always stay with Barley and Ravenpaw". Leafpool nodded and followed

Crowfeather. The kept to the lake and aporched the ShadowClan border. "Crowfeather i don't like this" murmered Leafpool

uneasily. They slunk across the border and made it safley through ShadowClan and RiverClan. They passed the barn and

horseplace. There was no sign of Smokey and Floss Daisy and her kits were safley in ThunerClan. The quickend there pace once

they left clan territory. Soon they were back in the forest. "Lets stay here for the day" mewed Crowfeather. Leafpool nodded in a

grement. They had left Clan territory for ever.


	7. 7 The dissaperance

6. The Dissaperance

* * *

sorry for making you the long for the next chapter

also sorry that it is so short but...

* * *

"Leafpool, Leafpool where are you" called Squirrelflight _great she's not here_. She** ra**ced over to Highledge "Firestar I can't find Leafpool" she called. Firestar stepped out of Highledge and called

"when did you last see her?" Squirreflight paused "I think i saw her go to find herbs around sunset and i didn't see her come back." Firestar nodded taking in the information "do you know wich

way she might have went?" "Ummmmm I have no idea" she screached. "Okay we'll send out patrols now" Firestar climbed back up to Higledge and beckoned Squirrelflight with his tail "Let all

cats old enough to catch their own Fresh-kill gather here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting." Squirrelflight looked down and surved the view, she had never been up here before. The Clan

began to gather and finally the last cat was sitting near Highledge. Cinderpelt came racing up the rocks "this is about Leafpool isn't it?" Firestar looked at her "yes it is" looking at the Clan he

yowled more loudly "Leafpool my daughter and out Medicine cat left last night around Sunset and has not come back yet does anyone know where she is?" The Clan looked at Firestar with

blank looks. Brambleclaw the deputy yowled "we will have to send out search parties right away would you like me to organize them?" Firestar nodded "All patrols will look for Leafpool when

they go out hurry we must send out patrols now i smell rain on the air." Brambleclaw nodded and started to put cats into patrols and give them a section of the forest. Last was Squirrelflight,

Brambleclaw and Cloudtail. "Come we will search the ShadowClan border." Squirrelflight nodded and followed Brambleclaw _Oh Leafpool I hope your safe StarClan bring her back safely please._


	8. 8 How hard can a trip be?

**_

* * *

_**

7, How hard can a trip be?

* * *

**_ok i know that I just barley gave you time to read the next chapter but..._**

* * *

"Crowfeather?" murmered Leafpool. "Yes" he replied. "Why do we have to travel all the way back to the forest? Why can't we settle in the Mountains?" she purred. "Because we aren't fit for

the Mountains we can stay with the Tribe for a few days though if you would like." Leafpool purred and licked Crowfeather's ear. They had started walking the day before at Sunhigh now

they were almost in the mountains. _I really love Crowfeather what will I do if he doesn't survive_ Thought Leafpool _I won't be able to go back home. _They walked i silec until they reache he bottom

of the mountains. "Do you think you'll be able to make it back over the mountains?" murmered Crowfeather. Leafpool looked up "oh yes." Crowfeather nodded "I'll look after you just incase."

Leafpool nodded shyly "What about you will you be able to make it?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth she knew she had said the wrong thing "I'm sorry I know you can make it

you've been over them more then me." Crowfeather looked at her "it's okay" he purred softly. Slowly they began to climb the mountains.

A few hours later the sun had almost set and Crowfeather and Leafpool could hear the pounding of the waterfall. "Crowfeather we are almost at the Cave of Rushing Water" Leafpool

mewed exitedly. Crowfeather nodded. The sun drifted below the mountian and shadows began to form. Leafpool heard soft pawsteps on the hard rock. "Crowfeather?" "I hear it too" he

murmerd. "Who goes there" snarled a loud voice. Leafpool looked up and in the faint light she recognized Talon and Craig. "Talon Craig" mewed Crowfeather. "Crowfeather? and Leafpool?

What are you doing here?" mewed Craig in surprise. "We are traviling through the mountains alone We are in love but are Clan mates don't know and shouldn't know" answered Leafpool.

"Would you like to stay with us? At least for a while?" purred Talon. "Yes we would" murmered Crowfeather. Craig nodded "follow us".


	9. Chpt9: Greetings

**_Leafpool. Crowfeather. A Forbidden Love_**

**_Chapter 8: Greetings_**

* * *

**_Ugh, I'm sooo sorry for not updating in like what? 4-5 months maybe? All I know is that it was a long time. And I'm sorry. ~Kyleena_**

* * *

"Crowfeather?" Stoneteller mewed as Leafpool padded into the Cave after her mate. "And Leafpool too!" Stoneteller walked over "What's this?" he mewed to Talon.

"They were traveling through the mountains and I asked if they would like to stay with us." Talon mewed.

Stoneteller nodded "Why are you here?" he mewed not unkindly. Leafpool padded up to stand besdie Crowfeather.

"We are mates," she began "But our Clan's don't know. What we do goes against everything we have been taught."

Stoneteller looked at her a tilted his head to the side. "Is this a joke?" he mewed "going against your Tribe?"

Crowfeather sighed "Yes, it's true." Brook and Stormfur padded up.

"Crowfeather? And Leafpool." Stormfur mewed "What are you doing here, are the Clan's okay?"

Leafpool nodded "Their fine, we're in love." she mewed knowing that would explain everything.

Stormfur nodded "How long are you staying?" purred Brook.

"A few days probably" Crowfeather mewed "Can we go rest? We've had a long journey Stoneteller, and an even longer one ahead."

Stoneteller nodded "Go ahead you can stay in the same nests as before."

Leafpool dipped her head "Thank you Stoneteller." They padded over to the nests they were supposed to use and curled up.

"Night, Leafpool." Crowfeather purred as he driffted into sleep. Leafpool was already there.

* * *

_**Soo sorry this chapter was short. But since where I was before this is better than nothing right? ~Kyleena**_


	10. MUST READ

**_Authors note_**

**_Story: All_**

**_Author: Kyleena(me)_**

* * *

**_Ok, I'm using the same Authors Note for all my stories. NONE of them will be updated after January 6 until January 22-surprise Christmas present I get to go on Holidays with my Gramma and Grampa in the Diminican Republic!!! Yay. Hope everyone had a very happy Holiday. And Hope you all have a happy New Year. And if you have a Birthday sometime in then Happy Birthday! (sorry had to add that!) Umm, what else. oh yeah. I'm so so so sorry for this every one. I hope you can forgive me. *does puppy dog face, whimpers a little* _**

* * *

**_Sorry for the Authors note....and not updating....~Kyleena_**


End file.
